


Partners

by LoganLight



Series: Adrigami Week [4]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Akuma Attack, Banter, Dragon Kagami Tsurugi | Ryuko, F/M, Superheroes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-20
Updated: 2019-12-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:53:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21848569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoganLight/pseuds/LoganLight
Summary: . . . On either side of the masks.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Kagami Tsurugi
Series: Adrigami Week [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1572823
Comments: 2
Kudos: 31





	Partners

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Day 3 of Adrigami Week.

Chat Noir deflected the akumatized villain's attack as Ryuko flanked them.

He grinned as his girlfriend bonked the guy on the back of his head. She must really not appreciate having their date interrupted.

The large akumatized villain fell, setting off car alarms as the ground shook.

Ryuko leapt back to his side, sword at the ready. "Any word from Ladybug?"

Chat Noir leaned closer. "None yet, Dragon-ette."

Ryuko raised an eyebrow.

"No? I'll keep working on it."

The akumatized villain rose with a roar. His breath attack sending cars flying.

Chat Noir grabbed Ryuko and used his staff to propel them to the rooftops, out of harm's way. "Yuck! Do you think he needs a breath mint?"

"Perhaps he should consider brushing his teeth every now and then," Ryuko supplied.

"I HEARD THAT!" The supervillain grabbed a nearby car and threw it at them.

Chat Noir extended his staff, using the roof as a brace to knock the car back down. He casually leaned on his staff. "But how is he going to get them clean without water?"

Ryuko grinned. **"Water Dragon!"** She flowed down the building, towards the indestructible supervillain.

"Hey!" Chat Noir yelled. "You know that 'blockhead' isn't meant to be _literal_ , right?"

"YOU WON'T ESCAPE ME YOU MANGY STRAY!" The villain roared while launching another vehicle at Chat Noir.

Evading easily Chat Noir continued taunting the brute to keep his eyes off Ryuko. "Escape? _Please,_ have you ever tried to catch a cat that didn't want to be caught? Fair warning: We have claws!"

"MY SKIN IS INDESTRUCTIBLE!" The brute bragged, lifting some more non-aerodynamic projectiles.

"Yeah," Chat Noir agreed, doing a handstand. "Bet it makes you really heavy, huh?"

"WHAT?"

The asphalt beneath the villain's feet cracked suddenly before a torrent of water burst out of the ground. The supervillain fell through the collapsing street and into Ryuko's Water Dragon.

The underground tunnel was completed flooded. And the akumatized villain was indeed too heavy to swim.

Ryuko reformed from part of the water, a deadpan look on her face. "I need a shower."

"But you just took a bath!" Chat Noir mock protested, gesturing at the thrashing liquid. "Incidentally, you don't think a diamond statue can drown, do you?"

"AAHHHHHH!" Water exploded upward as the supervillain's breath attack pushed it away from him. He grabbed the edge of the hole to pull himself up. "I'LL GET YOU LIZARD!"

"Is it because we forgot the bubbles?" Chat Noir asked as they were soaked by the water falling back down. "Ugh, now _I_ need a bath!"

"HERE! LET ME DRY YOU OFF!"

This time Ryuko grabbed him and carried him to the relative safety of an alley. The breath attack didn't have anymore cars to throw at them but it was still plenty dangerous by itself.

"Any ideas?" Chat Noir inquired.

"He is indestructible, correct?"

"That's what he keeps shouting."

"Then perhaps we should take him at his word," Ryuko suggested.

"I don't follow," Chat Noir admitted.

**"Lightning Dragon!"**

"Ohhh! I get it n- Wait, no, _Kagami!"_

Ryuko bolted out of the alley and straight for the akumatized supervillain. The wind from his breath imperceptible to her lightning form. She struck him square in the head, knocking him into a wall which collapsed on impact.

Chat Noir landed beside her as she reformed. "I thought we agreed no Zeus-ing the supervillains?"

"No, Ladybug stated she didn't want me to use Lightning Dragon directly on the villains and I replied that I understood her concerns. I never actually agreed."

Chat Noir opened his mouth and lifted a finger before letting his hand fall. "Drat. I totally should've thought of that!"

They were interrupted by the villain's roaring. The diamond skinned being lifted both fists and slammed them down. The street cracked with a quake, knocking both heroes off their feet.

Chat Noir sat up with a groan. "Ooh, yeah, definitely gonna feel that in the morning!"

Ryuko pushed some rubble off herself. She glared at the supervillain. "Perhaps if I dropped him from a really great height!"

"But I if you use your Wind Dragon you'll have to recharge and superhero-ing is a team sport!" Chat Noir protested as he dusted himself off.

Ryuko casually slashed a peice of wall sailing their way. "Do you have an alternative?"

Oh, Chat Noir really didn't want to suggest this! "Well, we could, you know, since he's 'indestructible' and all, maybe, use my, um." He pointed at his ring.

Ryuko blinked for a moment to make sure she was understanding him correctly. "Won't that mean _you'll_ have to recharge if it doesn't work?"

Chat Noir tackled her out of the way of more building. "Hey, every time we team up _I'm_ always the one getting captured or almost captured! If anyone's getting the short end of the stick it'll probably be me!"

"I was captured!" Ryuko reminded him.

"Getting caught on purpose as part of the plan doesn't count!" Chat Noir pointed out.

Ryuko narrowed her eyes at him but nodded her consent. Chat Noir propelled himself into the air as she kept the villain's attention.

"You know, for a diamond your really not that impressive!"

"I'LL SHOW YOU IMPRESSIVE!"

The breath attack provided the perfect cover for sneaking up behind the big brute. As he stood still and his hearing was full of that howling wind.

**"Cataclysm!"** That got his attention. "Do me a favor?" Chat Noir asked as the akumatized victim turned around. "Don't die." And pressed his hand to the man's stomach.

There was a painful breaking sound as cracks appeared along the person's diamond form. The largest bisecting the villain almost perfectly in half. His form shattered as though made of glass.

"NOOOO!"

Revealing a rather small man amid the shards.

Chat Noir breathed a sigh of relief. "A golem type akuma. Thought so."

"MY BEAUTIFUL, FLAWLESS BODY! YOU'LL PAY FOR THIS YOU-"

Before he could finish the man and his diamond shards were engulfed in dark smoke. In his place was a boy a few years older than Chat Noir.

"I guess Ladybug found the akuma," Chat Noir observed as ladybugs swirled around them.

* * *

"Was all that really necessary?" Ladybug asked.

"You were tardy. We had to contain an akuma that had already knocked down buildings," Ryuko reminded her.

"I had to look all over a lycee to find his akumatized object! Including the-" She shuddered. "Boys' locker room!"

Chat Noir couldn't help a chuckle from escaping his lips.

Ladybug sent an accusing glare at him.

"Hey, at least everything turned out alright!" Chat Noir pointed out.

"Yes, we did manage to prevent more widespread damage," Ryuko agreed.

Ladybug conceded the point with a nod. "Why was he upset enough to be akumatized anyway?"

At this Chat Noir coughed and rubbed the back of his neck.

"He was under the impression that in order to woo his crush he would have to be 'flawless'," Ryuko explained. "Chat Noir told him that if she was as incredible as he described then she wouldn't be impressed by such superficiality."

"That was really good of you Chat."

"Thanks, I try!" He smiled appreciatively as his ring began to beep frantically. "That's my cue! Later, ladies!"

"Does he seem odd to you?" Ladybug asked as they dropped into an alley.

"He is always odd," Kagami replied as she de-transformed. "It's what makes him an interesting companion."

* * *

"Hey, Kagami?"

"Yes, Adrien?"

"What made you notice me?" Adrien turned to look at his girlfriend as she paused in her stride.

"What brought this on?" Kagami wondered.

Adrien shrugged and looked down.

"... You were an honorable opponent," Kagami stated simply and resumed walking.

Adrien skipped to catch up. "It wasn't my fencing skills?"

"No, those are just a bonus," she replied. "... What made you notice _me?"_

Adrien gazed upward as he thought about it. "Your honesty. Or maybe your drive. I don't think it was one thing for me. Every day I learned something new about you and then, suddenly, I love you and I have no idea how it happened." He smiled.

Kagami walked a bit ahead of him to hide her blush. A shy smile making itself known on her lips. "I love you, too"

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea where this akuma came from it just sort of happened as I wrote it.


End file.
